PruCan Week 2015
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: 2015 PRUCAN WEEK HERE I COME! A collection of shorts in one universe that has more ships than the title says... and two OCs... Cover image (c) CrazyKuri-chan on dA. Prompts: First meeting, Do you remember when?, First kiss, Classic AU, Vacation, Domestic situations, Proposal/Getting together. Raited for laugage.


PruCan Week – Day 1 – First Meeting?  
Written by BBs Evil Little Sister (Lou)

If you listened carefully in the meeting room full of country personifications, you'd be able to hear a quiet sigh. Finding the source of the sigh would be even harder than hearing it, though.

The personification of Canada was sick and tired of everyone overlooking him and forgetting he existed. His brother, America, often thought that he was just another state, his so-called 'Papa', France, almost always overlooked him, and England, his 'mother' – as France called him – always thought he was America, only remembering he wasn't when France called him out on it – if France saw him, that was.

You'd think that, perhaps, being one of the few transgendered countries would be something memorable, but no. That spot went to his brother, New Zealand.

The Nordic counties remembered him most of the time, Iceland being the best at it. Those two were paired off when they were younger – when Canada was a girl. But with Iceland now with Canada's 'half-brother' Hong Kong, they saw each other even less, and Ice was starting to slip up. Hong Kong was no better.

 _Maybe if I had stayed female people would remember me_ … Canada thought as his started walking out the meeting room. No one stopped him.

His thought was valid, with there being so little female nations – seven he could think of off the top of his head.

The micro-nations remembered him much better than the actual nations. Sealand, Wy and Hutt being fond of their older brother. And Scotland remembered him much better, except he wasn't allowed to come to meetings now.

Walking down the hall, head down, he decided to poke his head into the micros room, where Scot typically went during meetings. In the room, he noticed to just Scotland entertaining the 'kids', but another man as well.

Racking his brain, Canada could vaguely remember him, probably from earlier meetings, before Scot was kicked out of meetings for flashing everyone including Lichtenstein. Those were awkward days.

'Ah, Canada, laddy. Come on in, de wee kiddies would love ta hav' ya 'round. Right, li'leies?' Scotland shouted when he noticed the petit blond hanging around the door.

'Alright. Wales and Northern not here today I'm guessing?'

Wales and Northern Ireland also weren't allowed in meetings after Scotland's incident. Since they were all part of the United Kingdom, most just decided to give England the role of taking notes for all the countries. Northern was annoyed that his twin sister was allowed in and not him, but he left it. Scot was trying to gain independence so he would be allowed in again.

'Nah me lad. Got Prussia 'ere in'ted,' Scot answered.

'Who?' Canada asked, laughing internally. It wasn't often he was able to ask that question.

'Ze awesome me, obviously!' the man Canada noticed before answered, carrying a laughing Ladonia on his back.

The man was tall, but still shorter than Canada and Scotland, and what stuck Canada the most was that he was an albino. The accent was obviously German, so he was trying to see when he knew this person.

'Wait, is that you, Kanada?' Prussia asked.

'I think you've got me mistaken, I don't remember you at all. Sorry…' Canada said.

'It's fine. Sometimes people can't remember this much awesome, huh?'

Prussia looked down to see the micro-nation of Kugelmugel tugging on his sleeve. 'Vater, be nice to Kanada, his bear is art.'

'Alright, Kleiner. I didn't want to be mean to such a beautiful country anyway.'

 _Beautiful? Me? Has Scot been sharing his alcohol again? At least it wasn't Lichy this time… Swiss would have shot him… again._

'Vater? I thought Austria was Kugel's father?' Canada stated.

Prussia laughed an odd, raspy laugh. 'Ja, but he looks so much like my awesome self. He's got to be mine too!'

'Mutter is strange like that. He and Fräulein Hungary like to try and keep me away from Vater. And Ladonia,' Kugel mused, the last part seeming forlorn.

Canada laughed at the tall micro's expression. He knew what it was like to have a protective parent. After all, he had France. 'I understand completely, Engel. France was just as bad, if not worse.'

 _Damn, Kanada is really cute~ And he's so goo with the micros… I'm so sure I know him from somewhere…_

 _Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. I am awesome after all._


End file.
